happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Starlight
Starlight is a fan character of HTF. He is an angel sent by God Himself to protect Timid and Toothy from bullies or other harm, essentially making him their guardian angel. Character Bio One night, when both Timid and Toothy had been bullied earlier in the day, they wished on a star for more protection from bullies. Their wish came true and through their window came Starlight, an angel with magical powers who would protect them from bullies or any other threats. For a while, he fulfilled his purpose, casting spells on Timid and Toothy's bullies that would electrocute them, stab them with crystal daggers, punch them with rainbow energy fists, etc. Until one day he had to go back to Heaven to take care of some business. Starlight returned one day when Toothy was feeling particularly vengeful toward Bully and his protection of both of them (though mainly of Toothy since Timid had friends at school who could protect him from his bullies) picked up right where it left off. He also has a secret internal struggle. He wants to earn his wings, but doesn't have any idea what he needs to do in order to earn them. Starlight also met and fell in love with Diamond. He really admired how good of a fighter she was as well as her exquisite taste. He really wanted to ask her on a date, but feared that dating her may interefere with his responsibility as Timid and Toothy's guardian angel. Ricky assured him that everything would be fine and that he'd protect Toothy if he wasn't around. This made Starlight feel better about the situation, and when he next approached Diamond, he was bursting with old love and new confidence. He asked her on a date and she went with him and they had fun. Starlight then confessed his love to Diamond and she confessed hers for him and they are still a couple to this day. Personality Starlight is a very upbeat and perky dog who enjoys what he does. If anyone is bullying Timid, Toothy, or their friends, he's happy to get out his wand and knock them back. He is also very loyal to Timid and Toothy and it is next to impossible to turn him against them. God sent him to earth for a reason, and he needs to stay true to that reason. He is also very playful and likes to use his magic to spice things up. Appearances * What's In Store * Grandpop Right In! Power Starlight is very powerful. He may not realize it, but his magic may just be more powerful than Splendid and Splendont's powers combined. Take his wand away? Still no problem. He'll just "dip down" to use magic without his wand. And this dip down magic is even more powerful than his standard wand magic. Known Spells * Electricous Paralyticous - The target is hit by a surge of yellow energy. They must now either stay still or be shocked. * Wingardium Rainbowfistia - The target is punched repeatedly by multiple rainbow colored energy fists. * Crystal Dagger Heart Stab - Crystal daggers with heart shaped blades are shot at the target, piercing them. * Thunderbolt Hyperstrike - A wicked thunderbolt is dropped on the target to shock them. * Rose Pollen Blast - The target is shrouded in a cloud of rose pollen that will send them into a sneezing fit regardless of whether or not they're allergic to pollen. * Flamethrower Flare - A burst of flames is emitted to scorch the target. * Icy Claymore - A huge claymore made of ice is summoned to slash at the target. * Swift Star Blast - Star shaped rays are shot at the target to knock them down or simply cause pain. * Psychic Power Blast - A large blast of magenta energy is shot at the target to harm them. * Mushroom Hammer Horror - A mushroom will pop up from under the target to send them flying. * Hornet Typhoon Twirl - A swarm of hornets is summoned to attack the target in a tornado like formation. * Stardust Diamond Devastation - A cloud of silver stardust is summoned to surround Starlight to hide him and Toothy from their target, while sharp ended diamonds stab the target with their sharp bottoms. * Razor Snowflake Shower - Razor sharp snowflakes rain down on the target to slice them. * Stone Cupcake Clobber - The target is clocked repeatedly by hard stone cupcakes. * Magical Missile Home-In - Pale pastel blue missiles of energy are emitted to home in on the target and harm them. * Rainbow Tornado - A rainbow tornado forms below the target, picking them up, and then drops them. * Hyper Heart Beam - A red heart shaped beam of energy is shot at the target to send them flying. * Telekinelift - Encases the target in blue energy, allowing Starlight to manipulate them in any way he pleases. * Glitter Heart Drowsiness Mist - A pale pink mist with pink glittery hearts in it is emitted that puts anyone walking through it into a deep, comfortable sleep... * Steel Spike Stab - Big steel spikes are summoned to home in on the target to stab them. * Ghastly Gust - A powerful gust of wind that no one will be able to walk through before being blown back at the speed of light is whipped up. * Raging Bull Stampede - A herd of bulls is summoned to trample the target. * Firebomb - A huge fireball that explodes on impact is dropped from the sky. * Brain Squish - Encases the target's brain in psychokinetic energy, allowing Starlight to squeeze it and cause the target a terrible headache. Trivia * Starlight is powerful, but not invincible. If he's exposed to a pentagram or any symbol of a similar nature, or even just the metallica hand sign that rockers use, he will get a very bad headache. * If he has to wear metal armor, or fight in a metal environment, it will hamper his magical abilities. * Starlight tries his best to keep these weaknesses a secret. He even keeps them a secret from Timid and Toothy so that they can fully rely on him. * He loves apple pie. Gallery Untitled634-1.png|Protectiooooon :3 Starlight(K9 Brand).png|Starlight as drawn by User:TheShyK9 Category:Fan Characters Category:Dogs Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Timid-And-Toothy's Characters Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cute, but Dangerous!